


Кисмет

by SophieMidnight



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMidnight/pseuds/SophieMidnight
Summary: При краже статуэтки в одной из церквей Дориан узнает то, что знать не хотел.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Кисмет

Какого черта ему понадобилась эта статуэтка? Что стоило прийти за ней на день позже, да что там, на час позже или раньше. А теперь Дориан даже не знает, что ему делать. Мир как-то сразу разрушился, распался на осколки. Хотя он же видел, все он видел, но не хотел замечать.  
Они нередко пересекались на работе. Что бы там Клаус не говорил о его появлениях как из-под земли, когда не надо, он и сам поступал точно так же. Ну что ты будешь делать, только нацелился на приглянувшуюся картину, месяц не спал, все просчитал, выдал ценные указания своим людям, все вроде бы идет как по маслу, но едва ты снимаешь ее с сигнализации – и на тебе! Картина нужна для очередной миссии НАТО, там опять какой-то микрофильм. Как медом намазано этим чертовым агентам прятать свою проклятую секретную информацию в его – почти его! – прекрасных картинах или статуях.  
И майор, конечно, тут как тут. Больше в НАТО агентов нет, надо посылать именно его туда, где Дориан что-то крадет. Он даже потратил пару месяцев и привлек всю мафиозную сеть дона Волоболонте, чтобы выяснить, не следят ли за ним. Но нет, никто за ним особо не следил. Даже Интерпол бросил это безнадежное занятие. А уж НАТО он и подавно не нужен. Если не считать, что с некоторых пор почти на каждой его воровской вылазке возникает Клаус. И бросает на него такой взгляд, как будто видит насквозь. И прикуривает, как соблазняет. И нет никаких сил не следить за его губами, когда он выдыхает дым. И что-то начинает ему выговаривать. Дориан не всегда обращает внимание на слова, смотрит на губы, улавливает, как темнеют глаза Клауса, когда тот ловит внимание на своей персоне и достает пистолет. Как им можно не восхищаться? И ведь не будет же стрелять, прекрасно понимает, что Дориан не один: малейший знак от него – и Клаус будет вынужден прилечь спать прямо в художественной галерее. Сонный газ, очередная модификация Бонхема. И поэтому Клаус обычно стоит, как ледяная статуя, курит и выговаривает ему, что он, Дориан, так медленно передает ему картину. Да он бы вообще ее не отдавал, майору же на сами картины плевать.  
Он пробовал избавиться от этого наваждения, выискивал самый отдаленный уголок земли, выбирал себе целью какую-то мелочь на краю света в богом забытом индейском племени, куда не ведут никакие дороги. И только он брал эту мелочь в руки, как слышал: «Эроика! Опять ты путаешься у меня под ногами, чертов извращенец!» А что он? Он приложил все усилия, чтобы никаким образом с ним не пересечься. Вот что сам Клаус забыл в этой несчастной индейской деревне, и именно тогда?  
И в какой-то момент Дориан понял, что это судьба, предопределенность – кисмет, как говорят на Востоке. И никуда от нее не деться. Ему ничего не оставалось, как положиться на нее. И он продолжал ходить вокруг неприступного майора кругами, как будто тот очертил вокруг себя мелом круг, и не дотронуться, не прикоснуться. Хоть Вия зови, чтобы открыл ему глаза и показал, что это того не стоит. Чтобы понял, любовь это вообще или наваждение, от которого он никак не может избавиться. Чтобы сам осознал, зачем ему это надо.  
Возможно, майор чувствовал что-то похожее. Возможно, ему надоело постоянно на него натыкаться. Или – чем черт не шутит? – Дориан просто его слишком сильно приложил тогда по голове крылом деревянного ангела. Но этот немецкий чурбан такое точно заслужил.  
И вот прошло относительно немного времени – и майор сдался. Дориан был на седьмом небе от счастья. Хотя последнее время ловил себя на пошлой мысли, что теперь хотя бы один из агентов НАТО перестал ночами шляться черт знает где и портить произведения искусства этими дурацкими микрофильмами.  
Надо намекнуть Ее Величеству о своих заслугах в сохранении культурного достояния королевства. Она женщина умная, достаточно легкого намека. А иначе быть не может, ведь она его королева! Единственная женщина, которой он восхищается. Ей нельзя не восхищаться, недаром ее любит вся страна. Если агенты самых разных разведок мира продолжат прятать свои микрофильмы где попало, а потом как попало их оттуда доставать... О, он видел, как они это делают, чуть ли не ножом протыкая бесценное искусство, изверги. Он потом несколько дней пил валерьянку, а перед глазами стояло это зрелище.  
И где, ну вот где они эти микрофильмы прячут? В картинах, в чьих-то трусах, под подолом скульптуры. Ну кому в здравом уме и трезвой памяти придет в голову прятать важные сведения в трусах? Пьют они, что ли, на задании, раз им такая гениальная мысль в голову приходит. Или в картины. В прекрасные картины. Он даже книгу по искусству купил и подсунул своему майору, чтобы Клаус донес, наконец, до коллег, где именно не надо ничего прятать. Ведь страдают же бесценные, невосстановимые произведения искусства, которые могли бы еще столетия украшать эту планету. Желательно в его, Эроики, замке.  
Стоило бы и алфавитов постараться отвадить от порчи бесценных музейных коллекций, но с ними сложнее. Большинство уже люди семейные, с детьми. Кое-кого, конечно, удалось, G, например.  
А вот Z – это проблема... Того майор отлично натренировал, как собаку. Девушка? Фу! Парень? Тоже фу! Ко мне! Голос! Фас… то есть стреляй, беги, лови, принеси микрофильм, хороший мальчик… Дориан сполна на это насмотрелся. Сразу видно, в детстве ребенку собаку не подарили.  
С людьми, значит, нельзя, а с кем можно? С родиной, притом что снизу будет явно не она? Отличная концепция, родина тебя может поиметь, а ты ее – нет. И сам Клаус при первой же реальной возможности завел себе любовницу… то есть любовника. Дориан насчет себя не обольщался, в их странном треугольнике супругой Клаусу явно были родина и НАТО, к которым он бросался по первому зову. Сам Дориан – ну, это совершенно другое дело. Он пэр Королевства, и если Ее Величество захочет… все, что в его силах. Любой каприз, разумеется. Но и привилегий у него достаточно. Совершенно другое дело, определенно.  
И вот он сидит с этой дурацкой статуей в исповедальне со стороны священника, слушает, как любовь всей его жизни подробно рассказывает, как ему с ним плохо. Нет, Клаусу с ним плохо, а кому сейчас хорошо? Ему, когда этот… майор уезжает на задание, и неизвестно, чего ожидать – что он примет предложение Миши посетить Москву, или кого-то из Штази – восточную сторону, что, пожалуй, все равно выльется в Мишу и Москву… А не слишком ли много Миши вокруг Клауса? Этот русский пытался его увезти еще до их с Клаусом знакомства, – называется, чудесный немецкий сувенир из прекрасного Бонна. Такая страсть… Если Клаус когда-нибудь надоест своему начальству, еще неизвестно, кому они его отдадут, Дориану или Мише. «Из Бонна с любовью». С ленточкой и наилучшими пожеланиями. Хотя звучит, надо признать, достаточно заманчиво.  
Хранить их тайну? Что они любовники? Разумеется, ни к чему ему, Эроике, Принцу воров, и графу Глория, пэру королевства, рассказывать кому бы то ни было, что он спит с каким-то там агентом НАТО, даже если тот майор и самый прекрасный человек, какого только Дориан встречал в своей жизни, и которого безумно любит. Еще неизвестно, какой из его ипостасей информация об этой связи повредила бы больше; конечно, он будет молчать об этом вечно. Ну, или ровно до того момента, как майор разведется наконец со своей навязчивой супругой. То есть выйдет в отставку. Тогда Дориан наконец увезет его на какой-нибудь остров, привяжет к пальме и заставит позабыть всю эту ерунду. И пока тот не забудет, не отвяжет.  
Наконец уходит. Кажется, выговорился. Теперь ему хорошо и свободно, а Дориану решать, как поправить ситуацию. И стоит ли это делать вообще.  
Наверное, сильнее всего его покоробило заявление, что он все это делал специально. Оказывался в тех же местах, что и майор, влезал куда не надо, особенно в его жизнь, и сумел стать нужным, настолько, что просто так и не выгонишь.  
Ничего он не делал специально, по большей части. Майор вообще был не в его вкусе. Никогда ему такие не нравились. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал Дориану, что он спутается с подобным типом, он бы просто рассмеялся в лицо. Он же всегда предпочитал симпатичных бесхарактерных мальчиков, ласковых и доверчивых, как котята, с которыми можно поиграть и выкинуть, когда надоедят. Разумеется, самым куртуазным образом, но смысл от этого не изменится. С Клаусом такой номер не пройдет, да Дориан и сам не хочет его отпускать. Нет уж, майор его, и только его. Он уже его жизнь, без него Дориан не сможет. Но что же делать с теми словами Клауса, что ему с ним плохо? Это угнетало.  
Ему нужно было подумать, и до вечера он объехал все пригороды, а когда вернулся, так ничего и не придумав, Клаус уже был в замке, в его… в их, пока еще в их спальне.  
\- Осматривал следующее место кражи?  
\- Все самое ценное для меня находится сейчас в этом замке. Ты же знаешь.  
\- Черта с два. Как минимум картина с этим… как его... с брюками-тыквами находится в Шлосс. Или ты решил бросить свое... увлечение?  
\- Не говори ерунды. Скорее уж ты бросишь свою работу. И уедешь на «экскурсию» в Москву.  
И, не удержавшись, спросил:  
\- Мне сообщили, ты провел день в церкви? Выспался? - И, чувствуя, что его уже несет: – Мой замок уже недостаточно спокоен для тебя?  
Он хотел сказать еще много чего, но майор молча вынул из ведерка шампанское и окатил его ледяной водой, в которую превратился лед. Дориан убрал со лба прилипший локон и мрачно заявил:  
\- Я был там. И слышал, что ты говорил.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты всегда оказываешься там, где тебя быть не должно. Почему в этот раз должно быть как-то иначе?  
\- Тогда на кой черт ты сюда приехал? Если тебе действительно так со мной плохо, как ты сказал.  
\- Да с тобой вообще невозможно!  
Он отвернулся, а Дориан почему-то завороженно за ним следил. Он за этот день столько услышал, пусть Клаус скажет еще. Пусть договорит до конца, а Дориан уже был уверен, что это конец.  
Клаус молчал. Потом глубоко вздохнул и уже спокойно произнес:  
\- С тобой невозможно. Но и без тебя никак. Я уже не представляю свою жизнь без тебя, чертов извращенец.  
Дориану оставалось только рассмеяться и притянуть его за галстук к себе. Судьба, определенно, и никуда от нее не деться.

**Author's Note:**

> Написалось под впечатлением от фика Tomoe-chan Adventskranz


End file.
